A Magic User's Journey
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mage and Priestess go on a wonderful adventure together after Priestess's first party was killed. Mage x Priestess, Yuri


**A Magic User's Journey**

**Pairing: Mage x Priestess**

**Genre: Adventure x Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I kinda wanted to start a whole new one with Mage and Priestess. Kind of a weird pairing, wouldn't you say? XD However, I have NEVER seen Goblin Slayer, nor I want to watch it. That first scene is too horrific as it is. XD**

**A-anyways, hope you enjoy this crossover~**

Magic users like Mage and Priestess are considered adorable and helpful to one another, considering both of them have different capabilities. Mage using elemental magic while Priestess can heal others. But there are times where both of the magic users can use a break and go out for a drink. And that's just what they are doing right now. They go to a little shop where there are a few people and ask for some drinks and then pay with their coins.

While they are waiting, Priestess looks around for a moment and then at Mage, who is smiling while resting her chin on her hand.

"What's that smile for, Mage-san?" the cute blonde asks.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment," Mage replies. "I actually ordered something for the both of us to drink."

"Both of us?" Priestess tilts her head in confusion. They both paid for their drinks, but they are sharing?

Mage's smile never leaves her face, despite the Priestess trying to figure out what it's all about. Are they going to drink something that will make them drunk? According to her, they are sort of too young for that. However, her question is answered when a pitcher is served with two cups. Mage pours the fine yellow liquid inside the cups and hands the cup to the blonde.

"Mother and I used to drink this," Mage explains. "The juice that I used to love when I was little."

Priestess reads the label. "So...it's some kind of lemonade?"

"Possibly. Give it a try." Mage says.

Priestess nods and takes a little sip. It tastes similar to that of lemonade, but it's also got a little bit of apple taste to it too. Mage grins and takes a sip of her own drink, pulls the cup away and winks with a smile.

"Yummy, isn't it~?" Mage says.

"Yes...yes, it is," Priestess takes another sip. "It's delicious."

Mage raises the glass. "To our wonderful friendship~"

"Ah, yes." Priestess does the same. "Our bond will continue growing now and forever."

"Cheers!"

Clinking glasses, both of the magic users take another sip, enjoying the taste of the juice they were served.

After about a half-hour, they finish their drinks, Mage giving the server a tip and leave the shop. Holding hands, they make their way through town.

"You ready, Priestess-san?" Mage says.

"Ready for anything, Mage-san~" the blonde replies.

"Then, let's go~"

What Mage is referring to is that their journey together has begun since a couple days ago. Mage found Priestess after a tragic battle with some goblins she encountered. Thankfully, she survived, but had to flee in order to save herself while the rest her party got killed. Now she and Mage are partners in crime, helping each other through the journey to become stronger.

Both of them exit town within a few minutes, into a forest where Priestess finds an item that can be useful for selling for gold. Mage on the other hand found a bag containing 20 gold coins on the ground next to a tree. Then another that contains about 70 gold.

"I'll scout ahead!" Priestess calls as she runs ahead of Mage.

"Wait for me!" Mage starts trotting to catch up to the cute blonde, following her deeper into the forest.

Priestess finds another item worth selling on the edge of the bridge they are about to cross while Mage goes under it to find a small chest. She opens it and gets about 100 gold in it. She then hurries to rejoin Priestess to cross the bridge and venture further.

"Boy, all this loot," Priestess says. "We could be rich in a day!"

"Ahaha...don't get your hopes up~" Mage says. "We may have found this loot around here, but there are others that are important too."

"That's true."

Looking around, they find an old temple near the end of the forest. Deciding that they should investigate, they open the doors to find that no one is around. Nobody is even here to welcome them. This temple must be so old that people have abandoned it for a long time. Mage trots ahead of Priestess while they go down the stairs.

"I take walks with Mother a bunch of times," Mage says. "She told me that one day when I go on my own journey, I will find wonderful things, whatever that may be."

"Well, she is certainly right," Priestess says, looking around. "Although this place looks wrecked, there should be more items we can find."

Mage turns to find an abandoned room with a large chest that has 3 ancient letters glowing. She figures out that this must mean she has to find a few things to unlock it. Priestess follows her to notice Mage looking around and using her staff to fire some energy beams at some items.

"What are you doing, Mage-san?" she asks.

"Something important is in that chest," Mage answers. "I came here to unlock it."

"Ah."

Once Mage finds the last hidden rune, the letters dim, meaning she's free to open it. She lifts the lid and finds a pouch inside, containing a special item.

"Ah, that can increase my health once I find 2 more," Mage says.

"What is it?" Priestess asks.

"Special Fruit. Mother told me that these are very valuable when picked up. Take 3 and it'll increase your health."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Priestess clasps her hands together. "I hope we find more special chests on the way!"

Mage nods and both of the magic users exit the room to explore more. More loot to find from fallen warriors, more coins on the ground and everything.

When they come to the bottom of the temple, Mage and Priestess notice some unpleasant adversaries. And those are what Priestess fears most the day her party was killed. Once she saw those goblins, she quickly hides behind Mage, shaking.

"Th-they're here...I can't believe they're actually here...!" she whimpers.

"Stay back," Mage says, clutching her staff. "I'll handle this."

Walking towards one of the patrolling goblins, she uses her magic to freeze one of them, alerting 5 others. She backs away and fires her blue energy balls at them, sending them flying and scattering all around.

The goblins swing their little swords at Mage, but they miss or get blocked by Mage's staff. She fires another set of energy balls at one goblin, however, once the goblins come in a large group, all Mage does is close her eyes and point her staff at them. She fires some lightning at them, which connect from one goblin to the next, paralyzing them instantly and giving Mage a chance to strike. She swings her staff back and forth and spins around before kicking one of them into another. Priestess watches at how brave and strong Mage is.

"Watch your back!" The blonde cries.

Mage looks behind her to see the goblin trying to strike at her with his little sword, so she dive rolls away to dodge it and then fire her energy ball at it and it disappears, leaving out a little loot. Mage turns toward the other goblins who charge in a large group again. Big mistake. She raises her staff to summon lightning from the blue orb at the end of her staff and hits them all at once, paralyzing them, making this her chance to attack. She swings her staff at one of them, hitting him back and forth, spins around and then kicks it to create distance. She fires another energy ball and another one goes down, leaving out a little loot. Mage keeps on fighting until there are no goblins left.

"Th-those goblins…" Priestess says as she comes out of her hiding spot. "I have never seen them in a place like this before…"

"Let's keep moving." Mage says.

The little blonde nods and instantly holds the purple clad magic user's hand as they continue through the temple, find a bit more coins and items that might be useful for something. Mage finds a gate that Priestess can't figure out how to open. The Bikini Warrior pulls a chain and the gate opens. Then, she uses her staff to freeze the gear up top to hold it in place.

"You froze it in place!" Priestess says. "Clever~!"

The two go through the gate and Mage unfreezes the gear to close it as they exit the temple. They are outside again in this huge forest, with just a few harmless animals like bunnies and deer roaming around. Priestess takes a gander at this wonderful place.

"Wow~!" she exclaims. "This is a lot more peaceful than in the old temple!"

"Mm-hmm!" Mage nods in agreement.

The blonde walks a little further to see an old cottage up ahead. "Oh! I think I found our first resting spot! That old cottage right there!"

Mage looks in Priestess's direction. "Oh, I see it! Good looking, Priestess-san!"

They take the path that leads to the cottage, finding some more coins and items along the way. Fortunately for them, there are no enemies around, making it easier for them to head towards that cottage. Once they arrive in about 15 minutes, they find firewood stacked next to it, some water and a cauldron if anyone wants to cook.

"Seems like we almost got what we need," Priestess says.

"Indeed," Mage replies with her eyes closed. "Mother used to say that people would leave stuff for other warriors who come here, just in case they want to rest, eat and pretty much wash up."

"Your mother is amazing, Mage-san."

"She's a Sorceress. She knows…some things, not all, but she's still great. Ehehe~!"

"Well then, shall we wash up?" Priestess asks.

"I was thinking the same thing~"

The two magic users head toward a large bathroom, strip off their clothing and Mage turns on the warm water to fill up the tub. While waiting, they do their pre-bath routine, washing themselves and rinsing afterwards with a bucket. However, while Mage is washing herself, Priestess takes a gander at Mage's large breasts. How in the world is she developing that quickly at such a young age? She looks down at her own tiny ones, pouting adorably and pats them.

"Something the matter, Priestess-san?" Mage asks.

"Mmmm….nothing." the blonde turns away, still pouting. "Can't believe we're almost the same age, yet you have those…"

"H-hey, come on!" Mage squeaks, covering her chest.

Once the girls are done, they climb inside the warm tub to relax themselves for a while, looking up at the well lit ceiling.

"It's been 2 days and already we're bathing together…" Priestess says, looking down at the water, shyly. "It's so strange…"

"Ehehe! Don't worry~" Mage assures her. "Mother and I used to bathe together before I went on my own journey. Taking a bath with another girl isn't so bad~"

"Th-that's true…"

The two sit in silence for a bit longer with the little blonde looking at Mage's breasts again with envy. She decides not to say anything this time, but jealousy is already consuming her. She still wonders how Mage got these so quickly. After about 15 minutes in the bath, they decide to get out and dry off.

However, unfortunately, there are no night gowns or anything for them to sleep in. Priestess is in a panic, holding her towel that's wrapped around her.

"Oh, no!" she cries. "What shall we do!? Does that mean those warriors who go there are mostly….m-men!?"

Mage puts a finger to her chin, humming. "Hmmm…we could sleep naked~" she snaps her fingers with a wink.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Priestess squeaks.

****Later****

As it turns out, both Mage and Priestess end up sleeping naked, but luckily there were a lot of covers, so it's not too bad. The blonde snuggles up next to the violet so she can be more comfortable. While Mage is fast asleep, Priestess can hardly sleep at all. The day that she fled when her first party was killed was still on her mind. How the goblins managed to land a hit on one of her party members, stab them to death and worse yet…rape the girls and kill one male in her party. The horrific scene comes back to her and she is shaking from that. Mage can feel the blonde and hear her crying softly to herself. In an instant, she embraces the blonde.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she whispers.

Priestess can only nod.

"Don't worry….I'm here…I'm here…." Mage holds her friend tightly and the blonde wails loudly while hugging her back.

The violet haired magic user can tell that Priestess still can't get over the tragedy of her first party. She saw it right in front of her eyes as she fled and thankfully survived. Mage strokes the blonde's hair gently, letting out everything until it ceases within 5 minutes. They pull away, but Priestess rests her head on Mage's chest.

"Stay with me…please…" the blonde whimpers. "I don't want to be alone…"

"And I won't let that happen," Mage promises. "We're a new party and I'll protect you from whoever comes our way. This is our new journey together. Okay?"

Priestess sniffles and nods. "Yes….a start…of our new journey."


End file.
